CHIROOOOOOOOO
by princesa.del.tenis
Summary: chiro esta estresado... EL "SECMHF ¡YA!" NO ME PERTENECE... SOLO EL FIC
1. EL COMIENZO

EL COMIENZO:

despues de derrotar al gusano del R.E el súper escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza ¡ya! tomaron rumbo a la ciudad shugazoom pero el haber derrotado al gusano del R.E no evitaría que hubieran batallas contra el mal... al llegar a shugazoom nuestro cansado escuadrón no pudo descansar ni un solo segundo ya que fueron apareciendo mas y mas enemigos los cuales superaban incluso el poder de los mounstros nivel 4... el estrés que tenia chiro lo obligaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas pero por suerte antauri se dio cuenta que a chiro le pasaba algo extraño.

antauri: ¿chiro podríamos hablar en mi habitación?

chiro (dudoso): claro, antauri

antauri y chiro fueron a la habitación de antauri mientras que el resto del escuadrón se quedo haciendo los deberes.

chiro (nervioso): ¿de que querías hablar antauri

antauri: bueno chiro estas actuando muy extraño... tomas decisiones apresuradas, tienes insomnio, comes poco y me parece que cada vez estas mas deprimido... con esto quiero decir que si tienes algún problema quiero que sepa que puedes hablar conmigo.

chiro (nervioso pero un poco mas aliviado): lose antauri... bueno lo que pasa es que con los nuevos enemigos me e estresado pensando en formas mas fáciles de acabar con ellos pero todavía no encuentro ninguna y cada vez se me hace mas difícil el decidir entonces tomo decisiones apresuradas y eso me hace pensar mucho mas y paso noches sin dormir... (chiro no pudo soportar mas el estrés y se desmaya)

antauri lleva a chiro a su habitación para que el descansase pero despues de unos minutos chiro despierta alterado y antauri presiente que algo le pasaba a chiro entonces fue corriendo a la habitación.

antauri (preocupado): chiro, ¿estas bien?

chiro (alterado y dudoso): si... pero ¿Quién eres tu?

antauri (mas preocupado): ¿chiro, es que acaso no me recuerdas?

chiro (dudoso): ¿como, chiro es mi nombre?

antauri (preocupado): si ese es tu nombre... ¿te importaría acompañarme al laboratorio?

chiro: esta bien te acompañare... (pensando: parece ser un amigo mío)

antauri llevo a chiro al laboratorio y en el camino llamo al escuadrón y a jinmay

antauri: ¿chiro, podrías hacerme el favor de ir y sentarte ahí?

chiro: esta bien

al llegar el escuadrón y jinmay ven a chiro sentado ahí

Gibson: antauri, ¿para que nos llamaste? y ¿Por qué chiro esta sentado ahí?

antauri: bueno en primer lugar porque chiro es el problema, y en segundo lugar parece que... (fue interrumpido por Gibson)

Gibson: antauri déjate de rodeos y solo dilo.

antauri: bueno es que chiro parece haber perdido la memoria.

todo el escuadrón miro a chiro con cara de preocupación

Gibson: no me sorprende porque chiro estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña últimamente

jinmay: cierto

nova: es verdad

Otto: esta bien eso es lo que importa

sprks: lo mejor será que no nos preocupemos porque no fue nada mas que amnesia

antauri: ¿Gibson podrías examinar a chiro?

Gibson: por supuesto, los resultados va ha estar listos en unos instantes

Gibson examina a chiro

antauri: Gibson ¿chiro va a recuperar la memoria?

Gibson: seria raro que no lo hiciera pero estaríamos en problemas si viniera uno de nuestros nuevos enemigos y lo tratara de controlar... o que la ciudad fuera atacada por un mounstros nivel 12


	2. LA TRAGEDIA

LA TRAGEDIA:

despues de que Gibson y los demás vieran los resultados de los exámenes suena la alarma de amenaza y registra el ataque de un mounstruo nivel 5.

escuadrón: jinmay ¿podrías cuidar de chiro? mientras nos encargamos de el mounstruo.

jinmay: claro no se preocupen... yo lo cuidare

chiro (piensa): algo me dice que debo ir a ayudar... será mejor que no deje que me vean salir de aquí para que no me detengan

chiro despues de pensar eso sale sigilosamente del súper robot sin que nadie se diera cuenta; unos segundo despues el escuadrón sale a combatir contra el mounstruo... pero al salir el escuadrón jinmay se da cuenta de que chiro no estaba empieza a buscarlo y cada vez se preocupaba mas.

zombie del mal: chiro ellos no son tus amigos solo se aprovechan de que no recuerdas nada.

chiro: no lo creo... sus caras de preocupación me indica que ellos si son mis amigos (piensa: o eso creo) (al pensar en eso uno de los secuaces del zombie del mal golpea a chiro por la espalda y se lo lleva)

antauri se dio cuenta de que uno de los secuaces del nuevo enemigo se estaba yendo entonces antauri fue a detenerlo pero se quedo petrificado sin poder hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta de que el secuas del zombie del mal se llevaba a chiro inconsciente... cuando los demás del escuadrón terminaron con el mounstruo nivel 5 fueron haber a antauri que estaba ahí parado con una expresión de angustia.

G/N/O/S: ¿antauri que te sucede... porque tiene esa cara?

antauri (casi llorando): el secuas del zombie del mal se llevo a chiro inconsciente

G/N/O/S: ¡¿que?!

antauri (cae de rodillas): si... y no pude hacer nada

G/N/O/S: no te culpes nadie hubiera podido hacer nada... además fue culpa de chiro por salir cuando no recuerda como defenderse

antauri (llorando de rodillas): no... todo esto en mi culpa

el escuadrón fue adentro para rastrear en donde esta chiro, al entrar se encuentran con jinmay gritando

Jinmay (preocupada): ¡CHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... escuadrón no encuentro a chiro

antauri: si lo sabemos... uno de os secuaces del zombie del mal se lo llevo... vamos a rastrearlo para poder rescatarlo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA FORTALEZA DEL ZOMBIEN DEL MAL

Z.M (abreviación del zombie del mal): ¡chiro... chiro... despier...ta!

chiro (despertando): ¿que... que paso... donde estoy? (con voz débil)

Z.M: estas en casa... no puedo creer que esos monos te hayan noqueado tan fácilmente (haciendo que chiro le creyera las mentiras que le estaba diciendo)

chiro: e... en serio... no recuerdo nada... que esta pasando... no lo entiendo... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en esa ciudad y de repente fui golpeado por la espalda y de eso nada mas pero ¿como llegue aquí? (con voz débil)

Z.M: bueno, despues de que te noquearon me di cuenta al instante y te traje aquí para asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

chiro: enserio... eres muy bueno... (con voz débil)

Z.M: bueno, tienes que descansar estas muy debilitado despues de todo lo que ha pasado.

chiro (con voz débil y apunto de quedarse dormido): esta... bien... tratare de descansar... (y se queda dormido)

Z.M (le pone un chip controlador mental a chiro): bueno, desde ahora me servirás a mi y tus verdaderos amigos jamás sabrán porque peleas contra ellos (rio maléficamente)

MIENTRAS TANTO EL SUPER ROBOT

Gibson: antauri... ya encontré donde esta chiro

antauri: entonces que estamos esperando... ¡monos movilícense!

todos tomaron posiciones en sus respectivos puestos... fueron volando a la posición en donde se encontraba chiro

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CHIRO

Z.M: parece que viene hacia acá... estas listo chiro

chiro (chiro estaba con una ropa negra y con un parche en el ojo): si.. señor zombie del mal

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA... (ALGO EXTRA QUE QUISO COLOCAR MI IMAGINACION)<p>

CHIRO SE HA VUELTO MALVADO... NO ME LO PUEDO CREER... QUE IMAGINACION TENGO... (APARECE CHIRO)

YO: PERO QUE... QUE HACES AQUI CHIRO

CHIRO (MALVADO): ESO NO TE IMPORTA... (ME ATACA Y NOQUEA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD)

AL DESPERTAR ME ENCUENTRO EN UNA SALA OSCURA Y ATADA A UNA SILLA

YO: BUENO ME DESPIDO

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA... Y ESO DE LO EXTRA NO ES PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO MI IMAGINACION ESTABA MUY IMAGINATIVA HOY Y LO COLOCO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA.


	3. ¿PERO QUE LE SUCEDE A CHIRO?

PERO QUE LE PASA A CHIRO:

Z.M: bueno, chiro parece que están apunto de llegar... que te parece si les das una cálida bienvenida.

chiro: si, señor los estaré esperando con un cálido abrazo. (con una sonrisa diabólica)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL ESCUADRON

antauri (preocupado): espero que chiro este bien.

G/N/S/O: nosotros también antauri.

jinmay: no creo que chiro se halla dejado engañar tan fácilmente... o no.

antauri: jinmay, si se tratara del chiro con todos los recuerdos podríamos decir que el ser controlado no pasaría pero esta vez estamos hablando del que tiene amnesia.

jinmay: cierto antauri... pero solo espero que estemos en lo correcto al pensar que chiro no a caído en engaños del enemigo.

escuadrón: nosotros también jinmay.

despues de un tiempo el escuadrón llego a donde se encontraba la fortaleza del zombie del mal y chiro... al salir del súper robot para buscar a chiro, se dieron cuenta que chiro estaba ahí... justo enfrente de ellos.

escuadrón (corriendo hacia chiro): chiro... ¿estas bien?

chiro (ríe malvadamente): muajajajajajaja... enserio piensan que voy a creerles que ustedes se preocupen por mi. (sale de las sombras y muestra su nuevo traje)

antauri (preocupado): ¿de que estas hablando chiro?

chiro: tu sabes de que estoy hablando... tu eres el enemigo (se abalanza contra el escuadrón para comenzar la pelea)

antauri (angustiado): parece que a fin de cuentas el enemigo si ha logrado controlar a chiro.

Gibson: parece que tienes razón antauri

antauri (angustiado): chiro... recuerda los momentos en que peleaste con nosotros contra el rey esqueleto

chiro: no me hagas reír... yo jamás podría haber peleado con ustedes contra alguien que ni siquiera existió.

antauri: chiro... te equivocas nosotros somos tus amigos... el verdadero enemigo es... (fue interrumpido por chiro)

chiro: ¡mentira! ustedes son el enemigo... (a chiro le empieza a doler la cabeza y empieza a habar con sigo mismo)

a chiro le empiezan a cambiar los ojos de un momento a otro y el escuadrón solo se queda mirando como se efectúa una batalla con sigo mismo

chiro bueno: no... ellos si son mis amigos

chiro malo: no creas sus mentiras, ellos solo te quieren utilizar.

chiro bueno: no, eso no es cierto

chiro malo: no seas estúpido... ellos solo te están mintiendo

chiro no logro soportar mas a batalla que estaba teniendo en su interior y se desmaya... aparece el Z.M y agarra a chiro pero el escuadrón por temor a herir a su líder solo logro acertarle un solo golpe, pero el Z.M logro adentrarse en su fortaleza y activar su campo de fuerza.

antauri (casi muriendo por lo que acababa de presenciar cae de rodillas): no... no puede ser... hemos vuelto a fallar... no... mejor dicho yo he vuelto a fallar... no pude rescatar a chiro.

G/N/S/O: no antauri todos fallamos... nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

jinmay: si, es cierto... pero todavía me pregunto porque de repente chiro comenzó a hablar consigo mismo mientras se le cambiaban los ojos de color gris a azul una y otra vez... (fue interrumpida por antauri)

antauri: tienes razón jinmay... podría ser que este siendo controlado por un medio que no sabemos... y cuando empezó a dudar de que si éramos o no sus enemigos, el chiro que todos conocemos y amamos empezó a salir a la luz... hasta que se desmayo por la fuerte duda que tenia que no lo dejaba en paz.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL Z.M

Z.M: ¿chiro estas bien? ¿Qué paso ahí?

chiro: no lo se... parece que empecé a luchar con migo mismo

Z.M: si eso parece... bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco... te has desmayado durante la pelea

chiro: esta bien... señor zombie del mal

chiro al quedar dormido, viene el Z.M y le cambia el chip por uno mas poderoso para que el control mental que el Z.M tiene sobre chiro no volviera a soltarse tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA... (OTRA COSA EXTRA)<p>

OMG NO ME LO PUEDO CREER... CHIRO MALO TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL CHIRO BUENO... PARECE QUE EL ESCUADRON TENDRA QUE AYUDAR BASTANTE A CHIRO.

YO: BUENO... CHIRO MALVADO QUE QUIERES HACER CONMIGO (TODAVIA ATADA A UNA SILLA)

CHIRO MALVADO: NO TE IMPORTA (DERREPENTE LE CAMBIAN LOS OJOS A CHIRO MALVADO)

CHIRO BUENO: SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE... QUE NO ME HAGAS LUCHAR CONTRA MIS AMIGOS. (VUELVE A HACER EL CHIRO MALVADO)

CHIRO MALVADO: AHI PORFACOR CHIRO BUENO QUEDATE CALLADO.

YO: ...

CHIRO MALVADO: BUENO... TE DEJO SOLA PARA QE SUFRAS MAS

YO (DESAPARECE CHIRO MALVADO): BUENO ME DEPIDO

QUE IMAGINACION LA MIA... EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREERME QUE TODO ESTO LO HAYA IMAGINADO YO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA... COMENTE SI VEN ESTE FIC POR FAVOR QUE ME AYUDARIA MUCHO A SABER SI LES GUSTA.


	4. CHIRO EL INFILTRADO

**_CHIRO EL INFILTRADO:_**

Chiro despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero decide no quejarse porque despues de todo el Z.M le perdono el haberse desmayado durante la batalla… chiro se levanta y se encamina a recibir órdenes del Z.M

Chiro: señor, ¿tiene una misión para mí?

Z.M: si chiro

Chiro: ¿Qué es señor?

Z.M: bueno… lo que tienes que hacer es ir justo enfrente del C.R sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que estas hay y noquearte para que ellos aprovechen y te lleven a dentro.

Chiro (dudoso): está bien

Despues chiro hizo exactamente lo que el Z.M le había ordenado que hiciera entonces cuando lo hizo, se desmayó, el Z.M apago el chip de control mental para que no recordara nada de lo que hizo… despues de eso chiro queda tirado en el piso y antauri presiente que su "hijo" estaba cerca, entonces antauri sale del C.R para encontrarse con chiro en el piso, pero lo que le extraño era que chiro ya no tenía el traje negro sino que había regresado al traje blanco y de repente chiro abre los ojos y antauri se percata de ello y nota que sus ojos eran azules otra vez.

Chiro (débil): a… anta… uri… ayu… dame.

Antauri (feliz): ¿chiro estas bien? Y por lo que veo has recuperado la memoria

Chiro (débil): no… a… anta… uri… so… lo… re… cu… erdo… los… nom… bres… y… si… son… ami… gos (se desmaya)

Antauri (un poco preocupado): bueno… se ha desmayado, será mejor que lo lleve al laboratorio para que Gibson lo revise.

Al entrar con chiro, el escuadrón se da cuenta de que su joven líder estaba inconsciente.

Gibson: antauri, ¿Qué le paso a chiro?

Antauri: no lo sé Gibson, es por eso que vine aquí quisiera que lo examinaras

Gibson: está bien antauri

Gibson lleva a chiro al laboratorio del C.R, cuando revisa a chiro Gibson encuentra un chip de control metal detrás del cuello de chiro

Gibson: escuadrón he descubierto algo muy importante y es la razón por la cual chiro nos atacaba

Antauri: ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Cuál es la razón? (calmándose)

Gibson: antauri la razón es un chip controlador mental… por lo que se ve chiro estaba siendo controlado con este chip, algo debió de haber pasado para que volviera en sí, será mejor esperar hasta que el despierta para preguntarle

Antauri: eso no va a poder ser posible, Gibson

Gibson: ¿Por qué, antauri?

Antauri: porque antes de desmayarse me dijo que solo recordaba los nombres y si son amigos

Gibson: bueno… de todas formas chiro estaba siendo controlado

Antauri: bueno por lo menos volvió con nosotros

G/S/N/O/J: cierto

Lo que Gibson no sabía era que chiro tenía otro chip que no se podía ver ya que era de color negro y estaba justo en la parte del pelo de chiro… despues de un tiempo chiro comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta de que antauri estaba al lado suyo

Antauri: chiro, has despertado

Chiro: si, antauri (y muestra una cálida sonrisa)

Antauri (feliz): acompáñame chiro el escuadrón te está esperando

Chiro (pensando: ¿que querrán?): bueno

Chiro y antauri se fueron a la sala de comandos y Gibson se acerca a chiro

Gibson: chiro, ¿recuerdas algo?

Chiro (pensando: ¿a que vendrá esa pregunta?): no, solo recuerdo quienes son ustedes

Gibson: que faena

Chiro (pensando: ellos si son mis amigos)

Gibson: chiro, creo que deberías volver a descansar

Chiro: está bien… Gibson

Chiro al llegar a su habitación agarra un lápiz y escribe "el SECMHF ¡YA! Si son mis amigos"

Chiro (pensando: presiento que algo va hacer que pelee con ellos): aunque no le crea a ellos, talvez a mí mismo si me crea

De repente a chiro se le empieza a poner borrosa la vista, tubo la necesidad de apoyarse en el escritorio y le vino un dolor de cabeza repentino, y eso provoco que se desmayara botando las cosas del escritorio… el escandalo producido en la habitación de chiro se escuchó hasta la sala de comandos y entonces antauri fue corriendo a la habitación encontrándose con chiro desmayado en el piso.

Antauri: chiro, ¿estás bien? (se acerca a chiro y le toma la T°) cielos está hirviendo en fiebre

Gibson (entrando en la habitación): ¿qué le paso a chiro?

Antauri: no lo sé, cuando lo encontré estaba tirado en el piso… podría ser que el Z.M le esté controlando de nuevo

Gibson: eso no puede ser solo encontré un controlador mental

Antauri: será mejor que lo revisemos minuciosamente

Gibson: de preferencia la cabeza

Antauri: si, Gibson

Despues de eso Gibson empezó a hacer el examen y encontró el chip despues de horas

Gibson: antauri, al fin lo encontré, pero eso no parece ser el problema, creo que sería bueno que entraras en su mente y vieras si está bien

Antauri no respondió a lo que dijo Gibson solo lo hizo y al despertar en la mente de chiro se sorprendió al ver que se estaba efectuando una pelea entre el CHIRO B y CHIRO M… antauri lo único que hacía era espectar; la batalla cada vez se ponía más y más violenta (era una batalla para ver quien prevalecía)

Chiro M: únete a mi chiro, podremos hacer todo lo que queramos. (Le da un golpe en la cara a Chiro B y le sale sangre de la boca, eso provoca que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba)

Chiro B: cállate jamás desapareceré (no logra acertar el golpe)

Chiro M: chiro que no vez que lo único que estás haciendo es retrasar tu fin (sonríe maléficamente)

Chiro B: no es cierto

Chiro M: solo míralo con tus propios ojos, tu supuesto "padre" vino a ver como estabas y ni siquiera es capaz de ayudarte

Chiro B: ¡cállate! ¡Él no es mi "padre"! (arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo y cayendo al piso)

Chiro M: sabía que eso iba a funcionar

Antauri: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! Chiro, dime que estas bien (rompiendo en llanto)

Chiro M: solo el más fuerte prevalece… tu esencia siempre ha sido tu afecto hacia tu "padre" pero al decir eso tu espíritu no lo soporto… (Mira hacia antauri) antauri será mejor que te prepares

Despues de que el chiro M. dijo eso antauri despertó fuera de la mente de chiro… antauri reacciona viendo que chiro tenía de nuevo la ropa negra y los ojos de color gris

Chiro M: ustedes perecerán pronto

Chiro M. desaparece y el escuadrón fue a ver a antauri

Gibson: ¿antauri que ha pasado?

Nova: yo me pregunto lo mismo, antauri

Antauri: en la mente de chiro se efectuó una batalla contra el chiro bueno y el malo… por lo visto el malo gano

Sparks: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Otto: sparks, lo que quiere decir es que nuestro líder ha sido vencido por la oscuridad

Sparks: Otto, ya lo sabía es solo que no quería creerlo.

Otto: a, bueno

Antauri (tratando de olvidar el tema): será mejor que nos preparemos para el ataque que nos harán

Jinmay: yo ayudare

Gibson: ¿estas acaso dispuesta a pelear con tu novio?

Jinmay: lo hare si es necesario

Antauri: eso no será necesario, lo traeremos de vuelta

Nova: eso es verdad antauri, el regresara a nuestro lado

Otto: ¿y cómo lo haremos?

Sparks: lógico Otto con palabras muy bonitas

Otto: no creo que eso funcione

Nova: en otro caso, ocuparemos el poder primate para hacerlo

Antauri: nada de eso será necesario

Gibson: ¿Por qué?

Antauri: el volverá solo, solo está esperando el momento justo para hacerlo

Nova: ¿Cómo lo va a hacer?

Antauri: el perdió la batalla apropósito para derrotar al Z.M, solo hay que esperar (tratando de convencerse de ello)

Nova: ya entiendo (dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo antauri)

Otto: si, ahora está muy claro

Gibson: si solo resta esperar (comprendiendo lo que antauri quería decir)

Sparks (pensando: demonios, soy el único que no entiende): bueno, esperemos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DEL Z.M

Z.M: con que has vuelto chiro

Chiro M: sí, señor... cuáles son sus órdenes

Z.M: ataca al SECMHF ¡YA! Y acaba con ellos

Chiro M (pensando: no lo quiero hacer, parece que todavía vive el otro yo): está bien Z.M

Chiro salió y comenzó a atacar al C.R

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO... YA LO TENIA ESCRITO HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO PERO NO LO HABIA SUBIDO XD BUENO QUE LES HA PARECIDO<strong>

_**PARTE EXTRA (NO ES DEL CAPITULO)**_

**CHIRO BUENO: QUIERES QUE TE DESATE**

**YO (ATADA EN LA SILLA): SI QUIERO... POR FAVOR QUE TENGO QUE PUBLICAR VIDEOS, HISTORIAS EN WATTPAD Y EN FANFICTION**

**CHIRO MALO: PUES QUE PENA**

**CHIRO BUENO: YA PUES NO SEAS MALITO Y DEJALA LIBRE QUE ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA**

**YO (ATADA): CIERTO, NO TE HE HECHO NADA PARA QUE ME DEJES ENCERRADA EN UN ARAMARIO Y EN SIMA ATADA A UNA SILLA **

**CHIRO MALO: NO ME IMPORTA... YO SOY MALO!**

**JEFF THE KILLER (I LOVE CREEPYPASTA): DEJALA LIBRE O TE CORTO EN PEDACITOS**

**YO (ATADA CON OJOS DE CORAZON): AY JEFF VINISTE A SALVARME**

**JEFF (SE DA LA VUELTA PARA HABLAR CONMIGO): PUES CLARO... COMO NO SALAVARIA A MI HIJA**

**CHIRO MALO (GOLPEA A JEFF EN LA CABEZA DEJANDOLO INCONSCIENTE Y ATANDOLO A OTRA SILLA, DEJANDOLO AL LADO MIO): LISTO JODEOS AMBOS (SE VA)**

**YO: ERA TAN EMOTIVO Y LO VIENE A ARRUINAR BUENO NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA**


	5. CHIRO VUELVE EN SI

**_CHIRO VUELVE EN SI:_**

Despues del 1er ataque el C.R se empieza a defender y el escuadrón (junto a jinmay) fueron a ver dónde estaba chiro

Antauri: ¿espero que chiro esté bien?

Nova: hay, antauri, tú mismo fuiste el que nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos y tú mismo eres el que más se preocupa

Antauri: tú lo sabes más que nadie nova, que chiro es como un hijo para mí

Nova: si, lo sé, pero esa preocupación paternal te podría hacer débil frente al enemigo

Antauri: si, eso lo se nova es solo que no puedo evitarlo

Nova: ¿Por qué?

Antauri: porque algo me dice que voy a tener que pelear contra chiro

Nova: eso no va a pasar, si es necesario nosotros lo haremos

Gibson: nova tiene razón antauri

Otto: no tienes de que preocuparte antauri, chiro estará bien (pesando: estoy muy sabio últimamente)

Sparks: bueno, no pensemos tanto en eso

Antauri: tienes razón sparks

Despues de esa pequeña charla, jinmay logra ver a chiro y les avisa a los demás

Jinmay: chicos, chiro viene para acá

Antauri: bien, parece que ha llegado el momento

Nova (secundando a antauri): es la hora

Todos se resignaron a que había llegado la hora y se pusieron en posición de ataque, cuando llega chiro

Chiro M: nos volvemos a encontrar "padre"

Antauri: así es chiro

Nova: pueden dejar de hablar y solo pelear

Chiro M: ¡MONA AMARILLA, NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

Antauri: ¡TRANQUILO CHIRO!

Chiro M: no me digas nada "padre"

Jinmay: ¡CHIRO VUELVE CON NOSOTROS!

Chiro M: ¡CALLATE! (pensando: porque metieron a ella en esto, yo no le quiero hacer daño)

Jinmay: no, no me callare, yo te extraño

Chiro M: pues no me importa

Antauri: jinmay será mejor que no lo sigas insistiendo, porque no sabemos si te va a atacar, así que no lo incites a atacarte

Chiro M: será mejor que lo escuches niña robot (pensando: de todas formas no la iba a atacar)

Antauri: bueno, dejando esto de lado… ¿vamos a pelear o no?

Chiro M: si, vamos a pelear

Antauri: lo lamento por lo que voy a hacer

Chiro M: pues yo no (El chiro B piensa: por favor antauri sálvame, él me está torturando)

Antauri: ¡GRITO DE MENTE MONO!

Chiro M (no le afecta): he aprendido un par de cosas nuevas "padre"

Antauri: ¡PERO QUE! (habla susurrando al escuadrón: reténgalo)

Nova: ¡YA!

Todos saltan y retienen a chiro, en ese momento antauri salta y empieza a fusionar su mente con la de chiro… chiro se desmaya junto con antauri y los demás se quedan esperando a que despierten

EN LA MENTE DE CHIRO

Antauri: chiro debes reaccionar

Chiro M: no, no lo hare, además el chiro al cual tu buscas no soy yo, él está ahí (señala al chiro B, debilitado y atado a la pared)

Antauri va corriendo hacia el chiro B.

Antauri: chiro, ¿estás bien?

Chiro B (débilmente): lo siento padre he sido muy débil como para derrotarme a mí mismo (se desmaya)

Antauri: ¡NOOOO!, chiro dime algo

Chiro B (entre cortado): lo… siento… padre… estaré… bien

Antauri: yo hare que vuelvas a hacer el mismo

Chiro M: que bien que al fin se callo

Antauri: ¡CALLATE!, tu lastimaste a mi "hijo"

Chiro M: hay si tú como si de verdad él te importara

Antauri: claro que me importa

Chiro M: si, como no

Antauri y chiro M. se pusieron a pelear, en los últimos minutos de batalla

Chiro M (muy débil): ya ríndete antauri

Antauri: no lo hare, tú no eres el verdadero chiro

Chiro M: yo le gane justamente (a punto de caer al suelo)

Antauri: tú perderás y el verdadero chiro volverá

Despues de eso chiro M cae vencido por fin

Antauri: ahora que todo ha terminado, es hora de que libere a chiro B y encadene a chiro M

Al decir esto, hace lo dicho y despierta (solo antauri despierta)

Nova: ¿estás bien antauri?, ¿y que paso con chiro?

Antauri (reaccionando): el estará bien, pero necesitara descansar

Nova: bueno entonces será mejor que lo llevemos al CR… (Fue interrumpida por Gibson)

Gibson: y dejar que chiro descanse, y a antauri lo voy a revisar para ver que sus sistemas estén bien

Antauri y los demás llevan a chiro a su habitación y jinmay se queda a su lado mientras Gibson revisa a antauri.

Gibson: bueno todos tus sistemas están en orden

Antauri: que bueno… espero que chiro recobre rápido la conciencia.

G/N/O/S: nosotros también antauri

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JINMAY Y CHIRO

Jinmay (cantando): chiro, chiro, desierta ya, que quiero oír tu voz, pronto, pronto mi amorcito, que extraño oír tu vocecita

Chiro (todavía un poco cansado): jinmay, déjame descansar

Jinmay (muy feliz): chiro, despertaste

Chiro (pensando: no me digas reina de lo obvio): sí, estoy despierto (tratando de hablar natural)

Jinmay: voy a avisarle a antauri… seguro viene desesperado a ver cómo estas

Chiro (pensando: espera un segundo que fue lo que paso con el chiro M, no recuerdo nada despues de desmayarme): bueno

Jinmay: ya vuelvo… no te vayas a quedar dormido de nuevo

Chiro (ocultando el cansancio): no lo hare

Jinmay se fue a la sala de comandos y les aviso a los demás que chiro ya había despertado entonces todos fueron corriendo hacia la habitación de chiro

Jinmay (grita): ¿¡CHIRO SIGUES DESPIERTOOOOOOO!?

Chiro (todavía ocultando el cansancio): si, y no grites que te escucho aunque no grites jinmay

Jinmay no dice nada y solo mira a los monos

N/O/S/G/A (gritaron): ¿¡CHIRO ESTAS DESPIERTO!?

Chiro (un poco molesto y ocultando el cansancio): como ya le dije a jinmay, si y no es necesario que griten despues de todo ya sabía que estaban ahí

Nova: solo te estábamos molestando

Gibson: eso es cierto

Otto: es que hacía ya tiempo que te no te hablábamos haci

Sparks: además sirve para que dejes de estar tan serio

Antauri: bueno… ¿Cómo te sientes chiro?

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO XD<strong>

**EXTRA (NO PARTE DEL CAP.)**

**JEFF (DESPERTANDO): ¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE?**

**YO (ATADA IGUAL QUE EL): HOLA VEO QUE YA DESPERTASTE PAPA, ERES MI SALVADOR**

**JEFF (MIRANDOME Y A LA VEZ BUSCANDO SU CUCHILLO): ESTA BIEN, ¿QUE PASO?**

**YO (MIRANDO LA PREOCUPACION POR SU CUCHILLO): TE GOLPEO POR DETRAS, DESPUES LANZO TU CUCHILLO PA CUENCA Y POR ULTIMO TE AMARRO Y DEJO A CA**

**JEFF (MIRANDOME): ESTA BIEN, LO BUENO ES QUE LES DIJE QUE SI NO VOLVIA EN UN DIA, QUE VINIERAN A AYUDARME**

**YO: OKAY, LO MALO ES QUE APENAS PASARON 3 MIN. DESDE QUE LLEGASTE**

**JEFF: ¡QUE MAL!**

**CHIRO MALO (APARECE): ¡CALLATE!**

**JEFF (¿¡ASUTADO?!): ES...TA... BI...EN...**

**CHIRO MALO: YA AHORA JODANSE (SE VA)**

**YO: BUENO NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA**

**JEFF: A QUIEN LE HABLAS**

**YO (NERVIOSA): A MIS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS**

**JEFF: A YA**

**YO: ADIOS**


	6. CHIRO TODAVIA ESTA DEBIL

**_CHIRO TODAVIA ESTA DEBIL:_**

Chiro (feliz y ocultando todavía el cansancio): me encuentro bien, gracias antauri

Sparks: oye, te olvidas de nosotros

Chiro (casi riendo y ocultando el cansancio): no me olvide de ustedes solo que antauri fue el único que pregunto

Sparks (molesto): a ya

Antauri (probando a chiro para ver si está bien): chiro, ¿puedes pararte?

Chiro (nervioso y más cansado que antes): s… si

Chiro se trató de levantar pero al momento de que se pusiera de pie, chiro comenzó a poner una cara de dolor y cayo de rodillas al suelo

G/N/O/S/J: ¡CHIROOOOO!

Antauri: sabía que todavía no estabas bien

Chiro (con dolor): imposible poderte engañar antauri

Gibson: bueno aprovechando que estas despierto que tal si vamos al laboratorio a revisar que estés bien

Nova: cierto, esa es una muy buena idea

Sparks: apuesto a que el chico está encantado

Chiro (pensando: apuesto que sparks quiere burlarse de mi): bueno

Antauri: ¿quieres que te ayudemos a pararte y caminar?

Chiro (orgulloso): no, antauri y puedo hacerlo solo

Antauri (dudoso): bueno si tú lo dices

El escuadrón salió de la habitación de chiro y esperaron a que chiro saliera, al salir chiro se estaba apoyando contra la pared todo el tiempo antauri y los demás solo sentían pena por el pobre de chiro el único que se aguantaba la risa era sparks

Antauri: chiro, seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos

Chiro (cansado y a punto de caerse): seguro, además ya falta poco para llegar

Gibson: pero chiro… sinceramente no creo que estés lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo tú solo

Chiro: no importa

Jinmay (preocupada): hazles caso chiro

Chiro: no jinmay

Antauri: chiro, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte

Chiro: lo sé, antauri pero de verdad puedo hacerlo solo

Antauri: está bien chiro… pero como te caigas una sola vez vamos a ayudarte hasta que te recuperes

Chiro (pensando: en realidad quiero que me ayuden pero no quiero que sparks se ría más de mí): está bien antauri

Antauri (feliz): bueno sigamos

Continuaron el camino hacia el laboratorio pero de repente a chiro le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se mareo casi al instante… el oculto como estaba pero eso no detuvo al dolor de cabeza y el mareo lamentablemente se le unió otro malestar a chiro. Este malestar era en los oídos… antauri se dio cuenta de que chiro no estaba igual que antes

Antauri: chiro ¿te sientes bien?

Chiro (tratando de soportar): si… antauri (de repente chiro se cayó)

A/N/G/O/J: ¡CHIROOOOOO!

Sparks: sabía que no resistiría… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Antauri (mirando con enojo a sparks): chiro… ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta por parte de chiro

Antauri: ¡¿chiro… chiroooo?!

Gibson: hay que llevarlo rápido al laboratorio

Antauri: sí. (Se va con Gibson)

Sparks (pensando: no creí que se sintiera tan mal): ya llevémoslo al laboratorio

Nova (le da un golpe en la cabeza a sparks): sabias que él estaba mal y aun haci lo hiciste esforzarse de más

Sparks: si… lo siento

Nova: eso no arregla lo hecho

Otto: muy mal sparks

Jinmay: bueno eso ya no importa solo vamos a ver que le ocurre a chiro

Sparks, Otto, Nova y Jinmay fueron corriendo al laboratorio y le preguntaron a Gibson que le ocurría a chiro

Gibson: no le paso nada grabe solo se estaba sobre esforzando

Nova (mira con rabia a sparks): todo por la culpa de sparks

Gibson: ¿a qué te refieres?

Nova: bueno… es que sparks se estaba burlando de chiro por no poder pararse entonces el orgullo de chiro hizo que él se esforzara de más

Gibson: a ya veo… pero en cierta forma también es culpa de chiro ya que él fue el que se sobre esforzó… bueno eso ya no importa ahora lo que importa es llevar a chiro de nuevo a su cama para que pueda descansar

Nova: está bien

Antauri: bueno, me lo llevo a su habitación

Nova: te acompaño antauri

Antauri: no gracias, nova… quisiera llevarlo yo solo

Nova: está bien

Antauri se lleva a chiro a la habitación del chico

Antauri: chiro estas despierto cierto

Chiro (débil): si

Antauri: debiste haber aceptado la ayuda

Chiro (débil): si… padre

Antauri: bueno para la próxima vez hijo, acepta por lo menos la ayuda que te ofrece tu padre… escuchaste lo que dijo Gibson cierto

Chiro (débil): ¿sobre… que?... que… me… sobre… esforcé… o… lo… de… que… el… entrenamiento… iba… a… tener… que… ser… desde… el… nivel… mas… bajo… porque… estaba… todavía… muy… débil

Antauri: lo del entrenamiento

Chiro (débil): a, si lo escuche

Antauri: bueno será mejor que descanses para que puedas entrenar pronto y no vayas a perder tu habilidad

Chiro (débil): pero te vas a quedar padre

Antauri: claro que me voy a quedar para asegurarme de que nadie te venga a despertar

Chiro (quedándose dormido): gracias padre

Antauri: de nada hijo

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO XD ESTOY PUBLICANDO DE SEGUIDO X3<strong>

**EXTRA (NO ES CAPITULO)**

**PASAN OTROS 3 MIN.**

**JEFF: ¿CUANTO A PASADO?**

**YO: 3 MIN. MAS DESDE QUE DESPERTASTE**

**JEFF: RAYOS**

**YO: SOLO DESCANZA UN RATO PRONTO CHIRO BUENO TRAERA UNAS PASTILLAS QUE SIRVEN PARA ALIMENTARNOS **

**JEFF: SON SEGURAS DE COMER**

**YO: SI (PENSANDO: ESO CREO, A MENOS QUE EL CHIRO M. SEA QUIEN LAS HACE)**

**JEFF: A YA**

**CHIRO B. (ENTRANDO): LES TRAJE LA COMIDA**

**NOS DA UNA PASTILLA A CADA UNO Y CHIRO B. SE VA, DESPUES DE 5 SEGUNDOS CHIRO M. VUELVE CON UN CUCHILLO Y SE ACERCA A MI**

**YO: CHIRO M. QUE... QUE PLANEAS HACER**

**CHIRO M.: NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE DOLERA NADA**

**YO: POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS**

**CHIRO MALO (SE ACERCA MAS Y MI PADRE ENTRE GRITOS PARA EVITAR QUE CHIRO M. NO LO HICIERA EL LO HACE): BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE DESCANCES UN POCO (POR EL MIEDO A QUE ME MATARA ME DESMAYE)**

**JEFF: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE TU REVERENDA MADRE!**

**CHIRO B.: LO LAMENTO NO QUERIA HACER ESO PERO EL CHIRO M. ME OBLIGO LO LAMENTO CUIDALA MIENTRAS (SE VA)**

**JEFF (SOLTANDO LAGRIMAS): POBRESITA DE MI NIÑA**

**JEFF: ME DESPEDIRE POR ELLA, PARA TODOS LOS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS DE MI NIÑA ADIOS (LLORANDO)**


	7. UN POCO DEL PASADO DE CHIRO SE REVELA

**_UN POCO DEL PASADO DE CHIRO SE REVELA:_**

Antauri se quedó en la habitación de chiro, de repente Gibson llama a antauri por el comunicador y antauri va hacia la sala de comandos

Gibson: antauri… estas seguro que podemos fiarnos de chiro ahora que ha sido controlado por el Z.M

Antauri: Gibson… aunque chiro haya sido controlado por el Z.M, el sigue siendo nuestro líder y amigo

Gibson: pero que sucede si repentinamente el vuelve al lado del mal

Antauri: lo que si podemos hacer seria, mantenerlo vigilado, si presentara signos de Chiro M tendríamos que asegurar que es nuestro enemigo viendo que hace cuando lo colocamos peleando contra un ciber mono o un secuas del Z.M

Gibson: si eso es lo único que se puede hacer

Nova: espera un segundo no debería alguien estar vigilando a chiro

Sparks: se suponía que estaba antauri

Otto: cierto… ¿Qué paso antauri?

Antauri: bueno… en 1er lugar chiro ya se durmió y en 2do lugar Gibson me llamo para discutir sobre esto

Gibson: bueno… esta discusión ya se ha terminado… antauri, te importaría vigilar a chiro durante la noche

Antauri: no, no me importa… pero que hacemos con jinmay si lo descubre es muy posible que le diga todo esto a chiro

Gibson: tendremos que inventar una excusa

Antauri: bueno entonces será mejor que me valla

Despues de eso antauri se va a la habitación de chiro y entra para encontrarse con chiro despierto y sentado en la cama llorando

Antauri: ¿qué sucede chiro?

Chiro (llorando): padre, es solo que creí que podía confiar en ti pero cuando desperté tú ya no estabas

Antauri: lo lamento chiro… déjame explicarte

Chiro (llorando): no nada de explicaciones tú ya no eres mi padre

Antauri (preocupado): chiro será mejor que te recuestes

Chiro (llorando): no, no quiero… no si tu estas aquí

Antauri se acercó a chiro y le puso la mano en la frente y noto que la fiebre que chiro tenía había subido

Antauri: será mejor que te acuestes a dormir

Chiro (llorando): está bien… extrañaba a mi padre

Antauri recostó a chiro en la cama y se quedó a su lado, de repente chiro comenzó hablar dormido

Chiro (hablando dormido): ¿Ran dónde estás?

Antauri: parece que es una amiga de la infancia de chiro

Chiro (hablando dormido): ¡vuelve aquí o te juro que te arrepentirás!

Antauri: parece que cuando era un pequeño un poco vengativo

Chiro (hablando dormido): Ran te extraño

Antauri: pero aun así la quería mucho

Chiro (hablando dormido): no Ran, no lo hagas, por favor… ¡AHHHHHHH!

Antauri (preocupado): ¡chiro… chiro… despierta!

Chiro (despertando): ¿qué paso antauri?

Antauri: estabas soñando con una tal Ran y de repente comenzaste a gritar

Chiro (nervioso): esa tal Ran era mi hermana mayor… una vez cuando estábamos jugando ella desapareció despues cuando la encontré estaba en casa cuando de repente ella saca un cuchillo y mata a mi mamá… (Antauri lo interrumpió)

Antauri: ¿y qué hay de tu papá?

Chiro: jamás lo conocí… pero volviendo a lo de Ran despues ella dijo: "ahora sigues tú, chiro" yo le pregunte que "¿por qué haces esto?" pero no me respondió solo se acercó a mí con el cuchillo, y yo no me pude mover por el miedo, cuando ella me agarra el brazo y me corta una vena… cuando desperté yo estaba en un hospital pero mi hermana había desaparecido

Antauri: ¿y no has vuelto a saber de ella en todo este tiempo?

Chiro (triste): no, y no quiero saber nada de ella aunque todavía me pregunto porque mato a mi mamá y casi me mata a mí también

Antauri: bueno, creo que debes seguir descansando

Chiro: bueno, padre

Chiro vuelve a acostarse y duerme tranquilamente

Antauri (susurrando): jamás pensé que chiro hubiera pasado por tanto en su infancia… eso debió de haber sido un trauma muy grande para un niño pequeño

Gibson (abre la puerta y susurrando): antauri, ¿Qué tal chiro?

Antauri: bueno, chiro está bien… pero en su infancia paso por algo terrible

Gibson: en serio, que tal si nos lo cuentas ahora en la sala de comandos

Antauri: está bien

Antauri va a donde chiro y le dice hacia dónde va

Chiro (medio dormido): está bien, antauri

Antauri sale de la habitación y va con Gibson a la sala de comandos donde se encontraban todos menos jinmay

Nova: ¿cómo esta chiro?

Sparks: ¿volvió a despertar?

Otto: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Antauri: Nova, chiro está bien… Sparks, chiro despertó pero está durmiendo otra vez

Gibson: Otto, antauri tiene esa cara porque chiro le conto un suceso del pasado

O/N/S/G: ¿y que es lo que te conto?

Antauri les conto lo que chiro le había contado y a medida que transcurría la historia todo el escuadrón se iba sintiendo más y más culpable y triste

Gibson (culpable y triste): haci que eso fue lo que ocurrió… creo que nos pasamos un poco al desconfiar tanto de el

Nova (culpable y triste): creo que tienes razón Gibson

Otto (culpable y triste): no, puedo creer que hayamos desconfiado del chico solo por haber sido controlado una sola vez por el enemigo

Sparks (culpable y triste): creo que le debemos una disculpa a chiro

Antauri (culpable y triste): creo que eso es lo más sabio que has dicho en todo el día, sparks

De repente entra jinmay al cuarto y escucha lo de "la disculpa hacia chiro" que el escuadrón estaba diciendo

Jinmay (curiosa): ¿porque quieren disculparse con chiro?

Gibson (nervioso): he… es que veras… estábamos desconfiando de chiro por lo de que fue controlado por el Z.M

Jinmay (decepcionada): me decepcionan, y pensar que desconfían de su líder y amigo

Gibson: si lo sabemos y ahora nos sentimos muy mal por ello

Jinmay (decepcionada): por lo menos creo que antauri no desconfiaba de chiro

Antauri: de hecho, si desconfiaba de chiro un poco

Jinmay (mucho más decepcionada): como chiro se entere no los volverá a considerar más una familia

Antauri (triste): lo sabemos…

Jinmay: eso no cambia que hallan desconfiado del

S/A/N/G/O: lo sabemos y nos disculparemos con el apenas despierte

Lo que no sabían era que chiro ya había despertado y estaba escuchando toda la conversación, chiro se sintió traicionado, decepcionado y triste porque su mismo padre había desconfiado de su hijo

Antauri: bueno, será mejor que valla a ver como esta chiro

Jinmay: eso sería bueno

Chiro al escuchar eso salió corriendo a su habitación y se acostó… la energía que ocupo en ello provoco que se cansara y apenas se metió a la cama se quedó dormido en ese momento llega antauri

Antauri (triste y susurrando): me siento muy mal por desconfiar de mi hijo

Chiro (triste y dormido): ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Antauri (susurrando): ¿a que se referirá?

Chiro (triste y dormido): ¿Por qué te fuiste Ran?

Antauri (susurrando y aliviado): está hablando de Ran

Chiro (triste y dormido): quiero volverte a ver hermana Ran… te extraño tanto y quiero saber porque mataste a mamá y me trataste de matar a mí tu hermano adoptivo

Antauri (sorprendido y susurrando): ¿entonces quien es su verdadera madre?

Chiro (dormido): ¿dime lo Ran? ¿Porque?

Antauri (muy triste y susurrando): ahora me siento peor por desconfiar de él y por su pasado… creo que mejor salgo un momento

Antauri salió de la habitación y se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, Gibson y los demás notaron a antauri que estaba fuera de la habitación de chiro y llorando entonces fueron a ver que le pasaba

Gibson (susurrando): ¿Qué sucede antauri?

Nova (susurrando): ¿Por qué lloras?

Sparks (susurrando): normalmente tú no lloras

Otto (susurrando): ¿chiro ya sabe que desconfiamos de el por un tiempo?

Jinmay (susurrando): ¿antauri, estás bien?

Antauri (llorando): es solo que chiro es huérfano

Gibson: pero eso ya lo sabíamos… su hermana mato a su mamá

Antauri (llorando): no, no sabíamos que ella no era su verdadera mamá y la supuesta hermana tampoco era su verdadera hermana

G/N/O/S/J: ¿¡queeeee!?

Antauri: asi es, él estaba hablando dormido y me lo revelo

Gibson: pero como sabes que no es solo lo que él cree

Antauri: porque estoy seguro que si se lo pregunto directamente me respondera que él estaba viviendo con una madre adoptiva

Gibson: bueno, será mejor que vallamos a dormir son las 3:00 AM

Antauri: tienes razón

Entonces todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos excepto antauri que entro a la habitación de chiro y se quedó dormido al lado de chiro

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO... DE NUEVO POR AQUI PUBLICANDO CAPITULOS<strong>

**EXTRA:**

**PASO 1 HORA Y AL FIN DESPERTE**

**YO (DESPERTANDO): MMH...**

**JEFF (ALIVIADO): AL FIN DESPERTASTE, COMO TE SIENTES**

**YO: CON UN POCO DE DOLOR EN EL BRAZO Y LA PIERNA (MIRO MI BRAZO Y MI PIERNA Y VEO QUE TIENEN CORTES Y UN TANTO DE SANGRE)**

**JEFF: LOGICO QUE TE DUELAN DESPUES DE TODO CHIRO M. TE HIZO CORTES ANTES DE DESMAYARTE CUANDO TE IVA A HACER UN CORTE EN EL CUELLO, EL CHIRO B. LO CONTROLO Y SE DISCULPO Y SE FUE**

**YO: A ESTA BIEN, CREO QUE VOY A DESCANZAR UN POCO MAS... ESTOY CANSADA**

**JEFF: ESTA BIEN MI NIÑA, DUERMA NO MAS**

**YO : ADIOS (ME QUEDO DORMIDA)**


	8. CHIRO YA ESTA MEJOR

**_CHIRO YA ESTA MEJOR:_**

A la mañana siguiente cuando antauri despertó chiro ya no estaba; antauri lo comienza a buscar por la habitación pero no lo encuentra el único lugar que antauri no reviso de la habitación era el baño… de repente sale chiro del baño

Chiro (feliz): hola, padre… veo que ya despertaste (ya no se acordaba que su padre y los demás habían desconfiado del)

Antauri (aliviado): me tenías preocupado hijo

Chiro (feliz): lo siento, pero es que ya me siento mejor y no quería estar tirado en la cama

Antauri (feliz): que bien que te encuentres bien

Chiro (feliz): ¿y ahora qué?

Antauri: bueno, pues parece que es hora de desayunar

Chiro y antauri salen de la habitación y se van hacia la cocina donde se encontraban ya jinmay y los demás

Chiro (feliz): hola chicos

Gibson: hola chiro, veo que ya te sientes bien

Nova: hola chiro

Sparks: hola

Otto: holaaaaaa

Jinmay (le da un abrazo a chiro): hola chiro (mira a los demás con cara de decepción)

Chiro (confundido): jinmay, porque miras a todos con una cara de decepción

Jinmay (lo mira): es solo que… (Gibson interrumpe a jinmay)

Gibson (triste): es solo que nosotros desconfiamos de ti por un momento… es por eso que queremos disculparnos contigo

Chiro (decepcionado pero no molesto): bueno, es comprensible cualquiera hubiera desconfiado de alguien por un tiempo si ha sido controlado por el mal

Antauri: si… pero aun asi es malo desconfiar del líder y de un amigo

Chiro: es que acaso se olvidaron cuando los rescate de mandarín y ustedes dudaron de si yo iba a unirme a mandarín o no

Antauri: no, no nos hemos olvidado de ello pero aun asi te debemos una disculpa

Gibson: es cierto… como lo ensayamos chicos

G/A/N/S/O: ¡LO SENTIMOS CHIRO!

Chiro (tapándose los oídos): no es necesario que griten… y si los perdono solo si ustedes me perdonan el haber estado del lado del mal aunque haya sido contra mi voluntad

Antauri: claro que te perdonamos por eso chiro

G/O/N/S: cierto, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

Chiro (feliz): bueno y entonces que hacemos ahora

Gibson: en realidad, todavía no tomamos desayuno… será mejor que desayunemos antes de hacer cualquier cosa

Chiro: bueno

Todos se sentaron a tomar desayuno

Sparks (curioso): ¿chiro es verdad que te adoptaron?

Chiro (empezó a revivir recuerdos): si sparks, yo… fui… adoptado… pero eso fue en mi infancia pero preferiría no recordarlo

Gibson: ¿Por qué no quieres recordarlo?

Chiro (disgustado): es que pase por muchas cosas malas en mi infancia… y no quisiera hablar de eso

Nova: chiro, pero si lo dices ya no tendrás que seguir cargando con eso

Chiro no dijo nada más y se paró de la mesa y se fue a su habitación

Antauri: creo que fueron muy rápido… con las preguntas sobre el pasado de chiro

Otto: cierto

Jinmay: pudieron haber tenido un poco más de consideración con chiro ya que el paso por muchas cosas malas en su infancia

Antauri: será mejor que vallamos a ver como esta

Todos asintieron y fueron con antauri a la habitación de chiro, al llegar pudieron escuchar unas palabras de chiro

Chiro (en su habitación): Ran te extraño… en estos momentos tú eres la única que podría consolarme

Antauri (afuera de la habitación de chiro): parece que está recordando a Ran antes de matar a su "mamá"

Chiro (en su habitación): Ran desearía que… estuvieras viva… y no… haberte matado

Antauri (afuera de la habitación de chiro): ¡¿Qué?!... (Interrumpido por Gibson)

Gibson: ¿Qué dijo antauri?

Antauri: dijo "Ran desearía que estuvieras viva y no haberte matado"

Gibson: creo que sería una buena idea preguntar a alguien que conozca bien a chiro a ver si nos puede aclarar lo que chiro acaba de decir

El escuadrón asintió y salieron del C.R

Gibson: bien, alguien sabe quién conoce a chiro desde su infancia

Jinmay: yo se

Antauri: ¿Quién es?

Jinmay: chiro un día me conto que el que lo llevo al hospital el día en que su hermana mato a su madre fue el señor jackslaper y desde ese entonces él se quedó con él hasta que los conoció a ustedes

Antauri: entonces vamos para allá

Todos asintieron y fueron a donde el señor jackslaper

Antauri: señor jackslaper, está aquí

Jackslaper: sí, estoy aquí… escuadrón monos que sucede… es sobre chiro

Antauri: como lo supo

Jackslaper: vivir con él durante unos años te permite saber si le está ocurriendo algo a chiro

Antauri: bueno, lo que ocurre

Jackslaper: adivino… escucharon a chiro decir "lamento haberte matado hermana" o algo asi… cierto

Todos quedaron atónitos

Antauri: si… como lo supo

Jackslaper: es porque él siempre se lamenta porque por accidente chiro hizo que Ran se tropezase y Ran cayó justo encima del cuchillo el cual le atravesó su pecho y la mato

Antauri: a ya veo

Jackslaper: lamentablemente jamás pude convencerle de que fue un accidente

Antauri: bueno… usted sabe la razón de porque Ran mato a su propia madre

Jackslaper: de hecho si, si se la razón

Antauri: nos la podría decir

Jackslaper: si… bueno la razón es que la mamá adoptiva de chiro había notado que chiro tenía unos poderes especiales y planeaba ocuparlos para hacer trabajos forzados eso iba a llevar a que chiro muriera pero Ran se había percatado del plan de su madre y empezó a prepararse para poder matarla pero a la vez ella se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano ella iba convertirse en su madre con esa maligna idea y ella no quería que pasara entonces decidió cortarle una vena a chiro con la esperanza de que perdiera los recuerdos de ese momento y ella no volver a aparecer en frente de chiro pero al final termino muriendo… ella me había contado su plan y me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie ni siquiera a chiro si es que no perdió los recuerdos y si todavía la recordaba solo se lo podía contar cuando fuera necesario.

Antauri: por lo visto, chiro no olvido ese momento

Jackslaper: no, si lo olvido es solo que tiene unos vagos recuerdos de ese momento y de su hermana Ran

Antauri: a bueno, muchas gracias

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO OTRA VEZ BUENO XD<strong>

**EXTRA:**

**PASAN 5 HORAS MAS**

**JEFF: ESPERO QUE ESTO ACABE PRONTO... CHIRO B. VINO Y LE CURO LAS HERIDAS A MI HIJA Y ELLA ESTA PLACIDAMENTE DURMIENDO... SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE RAPIDO PARA PODER IRNOS DE AQUI (SUSURRA)**

**YO (HABLANDO DORMIDA): TE QUERO PAPI, Y ADIOS A TODOS**

**JEFF: QUE TERNA, ME DESPIDO POR ELLA... ADIOS A SUS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS (SUSURRA)**


	9. CHIRO SE LASTIMA

**_CHIRO SE LASTIMA:_**

Todo el escuadrón se fue de vuelta al C.R y antes de entrar

Antauri: ¡algo le paso a chiro!

G/S/N/O/J: ¿¡que!?

Antauri: vamos rápido

Todos asintieron y fueron corriendo a donde chiro y al entrar en su habitación vieron a chiro tirado en el piso inconsciente y con un cuchillo en mano y con el brazo lleno de sangre

Antauri (preocupado): ¡CHIRO, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

Gibson: será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería

Todos asintieron y llevaron a chiro a la enfermería

Antauri: ¿chiro, está bien Gibson?

Gibson: si solo fue una cortada pronto estará en pie de nuevo

Antauri: qué alivio

Gibson: ahí que llevarlo a su cama para que descanse un poco… te importaría cuidarlo y ver cuando despierte

Antauri: claro que no, no me importa

Antauri se llevó a chiro a su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama despues de 5 horas chiro comenzó a despertar

Antauri: chiro, que bien que despertaste… me tenías muy preocupado

Chiro: ¿que… que paso?

Antauri: te cortaste una vena

Chiro: con razón que me duele el brazo

Antauri: recuerdas porque lo hiciste

Chiro: no, en realidad no recuerdo porque lo hice

Antauri: bueno quédate acostado… voy a avisarle a Gibson que despertaste

Chiro: bueno

Antauri sale de la habitación de chiro y va hacia el laboratorio

Antauri: Gibson, chiro ya despertó

Gibson: ya, entonces vamos

Antauri y Gibson se fueron a la habitación de chiro y entran

Gibson: Chiro, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Chiro: bueno, me duele un poco el brazo pero fuera de eso estoy bien

Gibson: lógico que te duela un poco el brazo despues de todo te cortaste una vena

Chiro: ¿ustedes saben porque me corte la vena?

Gibson y Antauri se miraron

Antauri: probablemente sea por lo de tu hermana Ran

Chiro (confundido): ¿Por qué me cortaría la vena por mi hermana Ran?... (Empieza a recordar algo) espera un segundo, yo no me corte la vena

Gibson (confundido): ¿a qué te refieres?

Chiro: yo estaba en mi habitación reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en el desayuno y de repente algo me ataca y me deja tirado en el piso cuando me doy cuenta algo me estaba cortando y despues de eso no recuerdo nada más

Antauri: lo que estas tratando de decir es que alguien se metió en el C.R y te ataco con el único fin de matarte cortándote una vena

Chiro: bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo

Gibson: bueno, entonces si paso eso habrá que empezar rápido tu entrenamiento… chiro, te puedes poner en pie

Chiro: claro

Chiro se pone de pie

Antauri: te mejoraste más rápido que la última vez

Chiro (orgulloso): gracias

Gibson: puedes caminar

Chiro: claro

Chiro comienza a caminar sin dificultades

Gibson: ahora salta

Chiro: bueno

Chiro salta pero no cae de pie

Gibson: como lo pensé el entrenamiento tendrá que empezar en el nivel aprendiz (observación: ni siquiera en el nivel 1, el nivel aprendiz es aún más bajo que el nivel 1)

Chiro: está bien

Gibson: bueno descansa un poco más y mañana empezamos tu entrenamiento

Gibson se va de la habitación de chiro y antauri se queda para cuidar de su hijo

Antauri: ya oíste a Gibson, es hora de que descanses

Chiro: está bien padre

Los dos se quedan dormidos y a la mañana siguiente

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO Y MILLONES DE BUENOS MAS TARDE X3 JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA<strong>

**EXTRA:**

**PASARON 5 MINUTOS MAS**

**YO (DESPERTANDO): ¿CUANTO A PASADO?**

**JEFF: DESDE QUE DESPERTASTE 5 HRS Y 5 MIN.**

**YO: YEII, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE FALTA MENOS PARA QUE TERMINE EL DIA... PERO AHORA ME VA A DAR UN INSOMNIO QUE FLIPAS**

**JEFF: JEJE, SOBRE ESO SLENDERMAN ME CONTACTO TELEPATICAMENTE Y ME DIJO QUE ESTABAN PELEANDO CONTRA UNOS HAPPYPASTAS Y QUE TALVEZ NO VENDRIAN MUY PRONTO**

**YO: BUENO, COMO QUE ME MARIE UN POCO**

**JEFF: ENTONCES DESANZA DEBE SER UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO DE LA MEDICINA QUE TE INYECTO CHIRO B. PARA QUE NO SE TE INFLAMARAN LAS HERIDAS QUE TE VENDO**

**YO: A YA, ESNTONCES TRATARE DE DESCANZAR UN POCO MAS **

**JEFF: YA**

**YO: ADEU MONSHERRIS ^3^**


End file.
